Paranoia
by bjascrubs
Summary: Perry's not home from the hospital yet, and JOrdan's... Paranoid? "She was scared out of her living daylights that she wouldn't see him boldly walk through the door. She feared that she would lose all the long hilarious rants." - Jordan/Cox


**A/N: I dunno if I'm doing the right thing putting this up, but it's on my comp so wtvr :P.. I wrote this a while ago, after watching a random combination of Jordan/Cox clips.. and I was all :3.. **

**Ok I think they both seriously OOC, so please, don't hesitate R & R. I need to know how I can improve on these two :P.. **

**Well enjoy I guess (: (I hope you do, anyway xD) ...**

Jordan Sullivan smiled tenderly as she watched her son suck his thumb in his sleep. She closed the door softly behind her. Walking into her bedroom, she sighed deeply as she looked at the time. The tiny clock on her bedside table read eleven thirty. Perry had said he'd come home by Jack's bedtime. The little boy had fallen asleep waiting.

Jordan felt her eyes burn, as a tear slid down her cheek. Feeling ashamed of her vulnerable reaction, she tried to compose herself. Of course, it had been a while since Perry had come home late, but since they got back together, Jordan couldn't let any of the paranoia go.

She was afraid, that Perry would leave her. She was scared out of her living daylights that she wouldn't see him boldly walk through the door. She feared that she would lose all the long hilarious rants. She dreaded the thought of imagining Jack grow up without Perry. And even though she was never going to admit it, she knew that she needed Perry, and life without him would be bleak.

She collapsed onto her bed as these thoughts ran through her head. A chill ran down her spine as she thought of all the times her coldness might've accidently hurt him.

Wow, she felt SO out of character right now, Perry would probably fall on the floor laughing. She felt herself giggle, as she realized Perry couldn't leave her. She wouldn't let the man leave. All she needed was a little faith.

She gasped in surprise, as right on cue, she heard the door unlock. She composed herself and walked to the living room and saw Perry, standing in all glory, holding out a bouquet of flowers to her.

"Don't you know I'm not your typical flower loving girl?"

"I don't care, "he replied smirking, "by the by sorry I'm late Jordaroo, there was an emergency-"

"It's okay Per-Per, but you have an angry boy to answer to in the morning."

"Yeah, I realized, "he said smiling, but suddenly his expression turned to one of confusion, "HOLD ON! Are you trying to tell me the she-devil isn't annoyed I'm late?"

Jordan suddenly found herself lost for words. Jordan Sullivan didn't lose a chance to taunt Perry, in fact Jordan Sullivan never found herself lost for words. What the hell was going on?

"You know what, tell me later darling I'm too tired to listen, you see Clarisse wouldn't shut up today, apparently he's in love again," he said rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"DJ," Jordan said smiling, "he REALLY looks up to you Perry," Jordan added smirking.

"Yeah, I know. I think it's gonna kill me some day, "he said half-smiling. "Are you coming? "

"In a minute," she said winking.

One Jordan was sure that Perry was out of earshot, she asked herself gruffly "What the hell is wrong with me?"

But then she was hit by an answer so shocking she couldn't believe it herself.

That, perhaps being a mother had made 'Satan' go soft. The idea was so ridiculous Jordan burst out laughing, but on the inside, in some tiny corner of her brain she knew it was true. But she was never going to admit it.

Deciding to leave all the emotional drama for the night, Jordan headed to her bedroom, where Perry was lying down lost in thought.

"Watcha thinkin' about Per Per?"

"Well, I was just thanking the non-existent God for a not-so-bad she-devil and a son. You guys are not THAT annoying y'know, " Perry said genuinely smiling at his fluffy comment.

"Oh my God Perry you're turning feminine!" Jordan yelled dramatically, to which Perry raised a questioning eyebrow. "Okay fine, you're not that bad either," she half mumbled to herself.

"Good enough for me, "he said kissing her on the cheek.

That night, Jordan muttered to herself sleepily, "This won't be half bad."


End file.
